Sex God
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Ayah dan Ibu adalah dua makhluk yang berbeda dengen struktur yang sama. Sex God? Dia seorang anak dari mantan SEX GOD! Aku berharap tak memilikinya. TAPI AKU TERNYATA PUNYA! Tuhan ataukah Jiraiya yang tidak adil saat ini? Aku bisa belajar sendiri, aku tak butuh pembimbing! Tak ada SEX GOD yang tidak mesum, anak manis. Chapter 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), Abal, AU, OOC, YAOI, Freak, and So on.**_

_**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ~**_

_**Chapter 1: THAT'S MINE!**_

Tetesan air hujan mulai membasahi tanah kecoklatan yang tampak begitu lembut. Bunyi rintik hujan terdengar begitu bersahabat dengan indra pendengaran. Aroma hujan yang begitu lembut dan segar mulai menyeruak menemani tetesan hujan. Pendar yang tampak pada laut terlihat begitu mempesona indra penglihatan. Tampak seorang pria paruh baya sedang duduk di sebuah kursi penjang berwarna putih. Siluet pepohonan yang sedang berayun pelan tampak begitu indah. Pria itu tampak sedang memegang sebuh payung besar berwarna hitam. Pakaian mewahnya yang sewarna dengan payung tersebut tampak mulai basah akan air hujan.

Seorang pria dengan tubuh yang sedikit mungil menghampirinya, "Fugaku! Cepat masuk! Hujan semakin deras." Ucap pria tersebut. Mata biru cerahnya menatap sosok yang duduk di kursi tersebut dengan lembut. Rambut pirangnya tampak basah oleh air hujan. "Jika kita tidak pulang, istri kita akan mencari kita." Ucapnya sembari menarik rambut orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"A-aww! Jangan ditarik, _baka_!" ucap pria dengan rambut hitam tersebut. Matanya yang sewarna rambutnya tampak menatap orang di hadapannya dengan kesal. "Kita pulang. Tapi … kita harus menyampaikan pesan ini dulu." Ucapnya sembari memperlihatkan sebuah surat yang ada di balik jas hitamnya. "Ini hal yang sangat penting, Minato."

Pria yang ternyata bernama Minato itu hanya tersenyum lebar, "Hoo, bukankah kedua putramu termasuk dalam tugas tersebut. Kira-kira … orang seperti apa yang mereka dapatkan, huh?" ucap Minato dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek. Dia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya di hadapan Fugaku. Cengiran lebarnya masih setia menempel di wajahnya.

"Cih! Mereka akan dapa wanita yang cantik. Lihat saja!" ucapnya dengan kesal sembari pergi meninggalkan Minato yang masih asik dengan senyumannya. Matanya sempat melihat Minato sekilas sembari menatap tajam Minato yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya.

.

.

Para pemimpin telah berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang tampak begitu besar. Namun, hanya ada beberapa meja dan kursi yang menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Tampak lima orang pria paruh baya sedang duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Empat diantaranya masing-masing sedang memegang sebuah surat berwarna hitam. "Aku hanya menyuruh Shikaku dan Shibi yang membuka surat kali ini. Sementara Fugaku dan Mui … aku masih menahan surat kalian untuk dibuka." Ucap seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih panjang, Jiraiya.

"Ha—ah, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat pasangan putraku." Ucap seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata hijau tua. Dia tersenyum tipis pada Fugaku yang masih sibuk memperhatikan suratnya. "Fugaku … semoga pasangan pitra kita cantik, ya?"

Fugaku balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan, "Ehm, tapi … sepertinya aku punya firasat buruk." Ucap Fugaku sembari mengerutkan alisnya. Mui hanya menatapnya dengan bingung dan mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Baiklah, silahkan kalian berdua membuka surat tersebut!" perintah Jiraiya sembari tersenyum mesum. "Kita sebagai penghuni langit yang disebut '_Sex God'_ harus memiliki jiwa yang peka terhadap hal-hal yang berbau mesum, hahahahaha." Ucapnya tidak tahu diri sembari tertawa nyaring.

Ya, mereka adalah para pemimpin '_Sex God'_ yang di tempatkan di langit tingkat terakhir. Beberapa dari mereka telah ditakdirkan menikah dengan seorang manusia. Contohnya Fugaku, Shikaku, dan Minato yang berhasil memiliki istri dari dunia manusia. Semua itu telah ditetapkan oleh sang pemimpin mereke … yaitu Jiraiya. Dan dalam peraturan Jiraiya, semua anak-anak hasil pernikahan mereka harus memilik pasangan sesuai dengan yang Jiraiya suka. Namun, untuk kali ini, Minato tidak termasuk dalam misi ini. Karena, Jiraiya mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki misi yang 'sangat menarik' bagi Minato sendiri.

Shikaku dan Shibi membuka surat tersebut dengan perlahan. Matanya mencoba meneliti tulisan dan foto yang tertera di surat tersebut. mereka lalu saling pandang dan memperlihatkan surat tersebut satu sama lain. Mata mereka membulat sempurna, "APA-APAAN INI?" teriak mereka bersamaan saat melihat surat mereka satu sama lain.

"HAHAHAHAH!" sementara Jiraiya hanya tertawa nista melihat bawahannya memasang tampang _horror_ seperti itu.

_**Sex God**_

Seorang bocah dengan rambut pirang tampak sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dia bergumam menyayikan sebuah lagu. Matanya tampak menyipit saat membalas senyum orang-orang yang menyapanya. Dasinya tampak tersampir di bahu kanannya. Seragam hitam dengan celana kotak-kotak merah hitam yang dipakainya tampak begitu pas di tubuhnya. Dia memasuki kelasnya dengan riang, "_Ohayouuuu_~" ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar. Namun, tak ada satupun dari teman-temannya yang menyapanya balik. Dia mengerutkan alisnya dengan kesal.

Matanya lalu menangkap keramaian yang ada di barisan bangku paling belakang. Dengan terburu-buru dia menuju bangku tersebut—tepatnya bangku tempat dia duduk. "Kiba, kenapa ini ramai-ramai beg-HEEE? MEREKA SIAPA?" tanya Naruto kaget saat melihat dua orang bocah yang tampak lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya sedang berdiri di samping Kiba dan … memeluk pinggang Kiba dengan mesranya. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HAH?" bantak Naruto kesal sembari mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan tersebut dari pinggang Kiba. Kiba hanya mampu memasang tampang tolong-katakan-jika-ini-cuma-mimpi.

Setelah perkelahian antara Naruto dan kedua orang tersebut, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shikamaru, dengan rambut yang dikuncir ke atas seperti nanas dan Shino, seorang pria yang selalu memakai kacamata bulat berwarna hitam. Mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anak dari Shikaku dan Shibi. "Jadi … tolong jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" tanya Naruto sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya menatap bocah dengan dua tato segitiga terbalik di kedua sisi pipinya dengan lekat.

"E-entahlah. Aku juga bingung. Saat aku bangun pagi ini, mereka sudah memelukku dalam keadaan tak memakai ba-baju."

"HE?"

"Da-dan me-mereka mengaku sebagai _Sex God_ yang akan me-menjaga dan me-melatihku."

"HEEEEE?"

Dan kemudian mereka berdua terdiam sembari menatap dua orang yang sedang sibuk berdiam diri. "Ha—ah, aku pusing dengan semua ini. Dan yang lebih membuatku prustasi adalah … orang tuaku tampak tidak masalah dengan kehadiran mereka. Malah mereka merasa senang karena rumahnya jadi ramai." Ucap Kiba dengan lesu. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan culik-aku-dari-rumah-neraka-itu.

"Kiba?"

"Hm?"

"Jadi … orang tuamu suka keramaian, ya?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Tinggal saja pasar. Disana kan sangan ra—"

'BLETAK'

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan, bodoh!" bentak Kiba kesal sembari mengusap-usap tangannya yang baru saja dipakainya untuk memukul kepala Naruto. Matanya mendelik Naruto yang sedang kesakitan dengan kesal. "Kau seharusnya membantuku untuk menghilangkan dua orang itu." Tunjuk Kiba kepada dua orang pria yang masih sibuk berdiam diri—salah satunya sedang tertidur pulas.

"Ha—ah, aku tidak tahu harus membantumu dengan apa. Hii! Aku tidak berharap memiliki hal yang seperti itu. YANG BENAR SAJA!" teriaknya sembari mengacak surainya dengan kasar. Matanya menatap dua orang tersebut, "Haaaah! Aku pusing." Ucapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Kasihan sekali kau, Kiba."

"Ck! Berisik! Kau sama sekali tidak membantu!"

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Fugaku menatap dua orang di hadapannya dengan tatapan mengejek, "Pfft, jadi … putra kalian menjaga orang yang sama? Ckckck, kasihan sekali. Pasti kalian mengalami waktu yang ber—"

"BERISIK!" bentak Shikaku dan Shibi secara bersamaan. Matanya mendelik ke arah Fugaku dengan tajam. "Ini semua akibat si tua bangka mesum itu." Ucap Shikaku dengan lesu. Dia menghela napas dengan berat sembari menatap pria yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, "Ha—ah, kau beruntung karena tak satupun dari kedua putramu yang mengikuti takdirmu sebagai _Sex God_, Minato." Ucapnya sembari meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Minato hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan sang kawan lamanya.

"Hehehe, ya begitulah aku." Jawab Minato tidak tahu diri sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dad, aku akan keluar sebentar." Ucap seorang bocah dari belakang Minato.

Minato berbalik dan menatap bocah dengan rambut jingga kemerahan dengan mata semerah darah yang menatapnya dengan malas, Kyuubi Namikze. Minato hanya mengangguk dan memberikan kunci mobil milik putra sulungnya tersebut.

'DEG'

Fugaku tampak memegang dadanya dengan kuat. Matanya terus menatap Kyuubi dengan intens. Minato yang memperhatikan gelagat aneh Fukagu bertanya, "Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya sembari menarik Fugaku agar menatapnya.

"Entah kenapa, saat melihatnya … jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang."

"Buahahah, jangan bilang kau menyukai putraku. Dasar pedofil. Awas saja kau menyantuhnya!" ucap Minato sembari menatap Fugaku dengan tajam.

"Sial! Sejak kapan aku melupakan istriku yang cantik." Ucap Fugaku dengan tampang sombongnya. Ketiga temannya hanya mendengus mengejek.

"_Tadaimaaa_." Ucap seseorang dari luar rumah dengan nada lesu.

"_Okaeri_, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu Naruto?"

" … "

Minato mengerutkan alisnya bingung saat tak mendapat jawaban dari sang putra bungsu. Matanya menelaah Naruto yang sedang berjalan dengan lesu dan tertunduk. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati sang putra bungsu, "Ada apa denganmu Nar—"

"Jangan mendekat, Dad. Jangan ada di dekatku. Aku … sedang tidak menjadi diriku." Ucapnya tidak jelas sembari meninggalkan sang ayah yang menatapnya dengan tatapan apakah-aku-gagal-menjadi-seorang-ayah.

Minato hanya menghela napas sembari mengangkat bahunya dan menatap teman-temannya dengan sedih.

"Fugaku, kau dipanggil Jiraiya." Ucap Shikaku dengan malas. Fugaku hanya menghela napas berat sembari pergi dari tempat tersebut. Dia masih dapat mendengar suara Minato yang mengatakan, 'Semangat,' pada dririnya.

.

.

Malam telah mengambil alih langit biru cerah. Aromanya telah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Cahaya-cahaya lembut bulan tampak menerpa wajah seorang bocah berambut pirang dengan lembut. "Kasihan, Kiba. Semoga dia baik-baik saja. Aku harap nasibku tidak seperti dia. Yang benar saja jika aku punya pelatih _sex_ seperti itu. Aku bisa mati saat itu juga." Ucapnya sembari memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mata birunya perlahan-lahan menutup mencoba memasuki alam mimpi. Deru napasnya terdengar begitu teratur dan halus.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Naruto tampak menggeliat tak nyaman. Matanya menyipit saat cahaya matahari mengenai wajahnya. Dia menguap dengan lebar dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"AAAAAAA!"

Dia segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap selimutnya dengan malas, "Dasar Kyuu-_nii_. Pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriak. Dasar beri—AAAAAAA! SIAPA KAU? SIAPA KAU?" Naruto berdiri dengan cepat dan memegang sebuah jam weker berwarna merah. "Siapa kau berani masuk ke kamarku dan … KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMAKAI BAJU?" Naruto membulatkan matanya saat menatap sosok barambut hitam kebiruan dengan kulit putih pucat. "PERGI! PERGI! PER-hmpfh."

"Jangan berteriak di pagi hari, bodoh. Bukankah kau tadi mengatakan itu sangat berisik." Ucap sosok tersebut sembari mengelap bibirnya dnegan punggung tangannya. Matanya menatap Naruto yang sedang terbengong menatapnya balik. Dia menyeringai tipis sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto, "Apa kau tidak puas dengan ciuman pagiku, manis?"

"ME-MESUUUM!" teriak Naruto sembari menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. Matanya menatap orang yang baru saja menciumnya dengan _horror_.

"Untuk apa kau berteriak seperti itu? itu hanya satu dari seribu pelajaran _sex_ yang akan aku ajarkan kepadamu, bocah manis." Ucap sosok tersebut sembari menyeringai puas.

'BRUK'

"Ha—ah, baru seperti itu kau pingsan. Bagaimana jika kita bermain lebih lama? Apa kau akan melayang menjadi roh? Aku tak sabar ingin mencicipimu. Hem, apa kabarnya _Aniki_, ya?"

Hari-hari mereka akan dimulai setelah Naruto bangun dari pingsannya. Mungkin hal yang baik atau malah sebaliknya? Tak ada yang bisa menebak kejadian selanjutnya jika hidupmu didampingi oleh seorang _Sex God._

**BERSAMBUNG….**

Hahahaha oke sepertinya sebelum aku pergi dari fandom Naruto untuk sementara … aku bakalan ngepublish fic rete M ini hahaha. Yooo! Apakah harus ada banyak buah lemon di fic ini? Atau harus dirubah ke rate K saja? Wkwkwk hidup ini akan bahagia jika banyak buah lemon. Mumpung puasa uda mau tamat nih, hehehe.

**Saa, Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), Abal, AU, OOC, YAOI, Freak, and So on.**_

_**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ~**_

_**CHAPTER 2: What about me?**_

Ketika kita hidup di dunia yang begitu fana ini, pasti kita selalu menginginkan hal-hal yang begitu menarik untuk dibawa ke dunia selanjutnya saat kita mati. Namun, sepertinya hal-hal yang kita inginkan tak selalu tercapai dengan satu tepukan tangan. Terkadang apa yang kita inginkan berada jauh dari jangkauan kita. Seperti saat kita berada di balkon kamar dan tangan kita mencoba meraih bulan yang berukuran sangat kecil dalam jangkauan mata kita. Bagaikan bumi yang mencoba menjangkau matahari di siang hari.

Meskipun seperti itu, semua yang ada di dunia ini hanya sebuah halusinasi semata. Kita hanyalah sosok berjiwa yang mencoba untuk menghibur diri di tempat yang fana ini. Saat kita menatap … semua terasa nyata. Namun, saat kita memejamkan mata, semua itu terasa hanya seperti angin yang berlalu. Meskipun demikian, semua yang pernah kita jalani, sedang kita jalani, dan bahkan yang akan kita jalani … merupakan kehidupan halusinasi dengan seribu kenyataan yang dapat kita rekam dengan sangat baik.

Semua yang akan terjadi … adalah apa yang kita butuhkan. Tetaplah selalu mengucapkan kata syukur dari hati yang terdalam. Karena, tak semua orang akan merasakan apa yang akan kita rasakan. Terima itu meskipun sakit. Terima semua itu meskipun buruk. Karena, sebagian besar orang lebih menyukai awal yang buruk dan akhir yang baik. Karena … itu lebih baik. Sangat lebih baik daripada kehampaan yang mengisi kehidupan.

_**Sex God**_

.

.

Keheningan melanda sebuah kamar yang terbilang cukup besar. Tak ada suara yang begitu perlu didengar. Hanya dentuman sendok dan garpu yang saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Tampak bocah berambut pirang sedang mengaduk-aduk makanan yang ada di depannya. Sesekali kedua netra birunya menoleh ke belakang—memperhatikan sesuatu yang ada di belakang sana. Sedikit cubitan kecil diberikannya pada pipi kanannya. Ringisan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Sosok berambut pirang itu menghela napas panjang sembari menjedukkan kepalanya pada meja di hadapannya.

"Aku lapar. Bawakan aku makanan!"

Kata-kata yang terdengar seperti perintah itu membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat. Netra birunya menatap lekat sosok yang baru saja melantunkan kata-kata tersebut. "Tidak mau. Aku tidak mengenalmu. Lagipula kau punya tangan dan kaki. Ambil saja sendiri!" ucap Naruto seraya kembali menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja belajarnya. Semenjak kejadian mengerikan tadi pagi, dia memutuskan untuk membawa sarapannya ke kamarnya saja. Lagipula, dia juga tidak melihat ada Kyuubi disana.

Sosok berambut hitam kebiruan itu tampak memijat keningnya kesal seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Netra kelamnya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sedikit seringaian tampak terpatri di wajah tampan itu. Dengan langkah pelan dia berjalan menuju tempat Naruto sedang duduk dengan lesu. "Baik. Aku akan mengambil makananku sendiri," ucapnya seraya memeluk Naruto dari belakang. "Kuharap kau tidak menyesal mengatakan hal itu." Sosok berambut biru kehitaman itu tampak mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto yang sedang memasang tampang bingung sembari mengunyah makanannya. Sosok itu menyeringai dan meraup bibir Naruto. Dengan kasar dia menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto dan mengambil semua makanan yang sedang Naruto kunyah menggunakan lidahnya. Sosok itu tampak menggigit bibir Naruto dengan pelan sembari melepaskan ciumannya. "Manis," ucapnya kecil seraya mengelap bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan kirinya.

Hening.

Hening.

Hen—

"Kau … dasar sialaaaan!"

'DUAGH'

Naruto menatap sosok berambut hitam kebiruan yang sedang terduduk di ranjangnya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Dengan kasar dia mengelap bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya secara bergantian. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak—mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang sangat kacau. Saat matanya terbuka, Naruto mendekati sosok yang sedang memegangi sudut bibirnya yang sedang terluka. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk mengmbilnya sendiri di dapur! Bukan di dalam mulutku! Dasar bodoh!" Naruto mendesis kesal sembari mengacak surai pirangnya dengan kasar.

"Salahmu. Seharusnya kau berbicara dengan jel—"

"Diam! Aku tidak mau mendengar omongan apapun yang keluar dari mulutmu! Dasar_ teme_!" Naruto menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya menatap sosok berambut hitam kebiruan itu dengan_ horror_. Dia terduduk tepat di hadapan sosok tersebut. Naruto memeluk kedua lututnya sembari membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya.

"Sasuke. Namaku Sasuke. Jangan memanggilku _teme_,_ dobe_," ucap sosok yang ternyata bernama Sasuke tersebut seraya mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Naruto. Dengan perlahan dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tubuh Naruto.

'PLAK'

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku, hiks. J-jangan hiks ja-jangan lagi hiks." Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar seraya berusaha menyembunyikan suara tangisannya. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar akibat tangisannya yang teredam. "I-ini semua gara-gara dirimu, Teme! kau mem-membuatku takut," ucap Naruto sembari menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Dengan kasar Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah tangan pucat menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta maaf pada orang sebelumnya. Tapi … maaf jika aku menakutimu. Aku akan pergi sebentar," Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya melepaskan genggamannya. Dengan langkah pelan dia keluar dari ruangan itu. Beruntung karena Naruto sempat meminjamkannya sepasang pakaian. Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya.

"Selamat tinggal!" ucapnya pelan sembari mengambil tas yang ada di atas meja belajarnya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Saat ini Kyuubi sedang menatap ayahnya dengan kesal. Mata merahnya beralih pada sosok perempuan dengan rambut merah panjang yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Kushina! Apa maksud ini semua?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk pria dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat kebelakang yang sedang duduk manis di meja makan keluarga rumahnya. Dengan kasar dia meletakkan tas yang disampirkannya pada bahu kanannya ke atas meja makan. "Jelaskan padaku atau aku akan membakar rumah ini!"

Mintao menatap putra sulungnya dengan tatapn sedih, "Daddy juga tidak tahu masalah ini. Sepertinya Mommy lebih tahu," ucap Minato seraya mengelus punggung Kyuubi dengan pelan.

"Jangan elus-elus! Pasti ini kerjaan kalian berdua!" teriak Kyuubi seraya memplototi sang ayah yang sedang tersenyum canggung ke arahnya. "Ishh! Sebenarnya kalian ini kurang kerjaan atau apa?" Kyuubi menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan kesal.

"Kyuubi, Mommy punya beberapa kalimat yang perlu kau perhatikan. Pertama, panggil Mommy bukan Kushina. Kedua, dia adalah sahabat barumu dari teman Daddy. Dan ketiga, sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi pembimbingmu," ucap Kushina dengan nada riang sembari tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyuubi. Masih dengan senyuman lebarnya, Kushina mendekati Kyuubi dan menariknya untuk duduk di sebelah sosok berambut hitam panjang yang sedang sibuk menikmati sarapan paginya. "Ayo duduk dan makan dulu. Mommy yakin kau pasti lelah setelah 'kegiatan' semalam dengan Itachi. Benar kan, Itachi-_kun_?" Kushina menyeringai lebar ke arah sosok berambut hitam panjang yang ternyata bernama Itachi tersebut.

'BRAK'

Kyuubi memukul meja makan tersebut dengan keras. Matanya menatap _horror _ke arah sang ibu. "AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN DENGANNYA!" teriak Kyuubi seraya meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut. Dengan kasar dia menyambar tasnya dan pergi begitu saja. Matanya sempat melirik ke arah Itachi dengan tajam. "Apa liat-liat?" tanyanya sembari mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Itachi.

Itachi hanya mampu tersenyum miris sembari membatin, 'Ka-kan dia yang melihatku. Kenapa dia yang marah? Ha—ah sepertinya ini akan menjadi sedikit rumit. Apa kabar dengan Sasuke, ya?' Itachi menghela napas lelah sembari meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang tadi dia pakai dalam keadaan terbalik. "Terima kasih untuk ma—"

"Ah, Sasuke! Ayo sini. Kau pasti lapar, kan?" Kushina memotong ucapan Itachi saat melihat Sasuke sedang melewati ruang makan dengan santainya. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Ayo sini! Ada Itachi, loh!" ucap Kushina seraya menarik lengan Sasuke dengan perlahan. Namun, gerakan Kushina terhenti saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak lapar. Aku ingin pergi keluar sebentar," ucapnya seraya melepaskan tangan Kushina dengan lembut. Sasuke menatap Itachi sekilas sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tampat tersebut.

"Ada apa dengannya, ya?" gumam Kushina sembari kembali berjalan menuju ruang makan. Dia menatap Minato dengan bingung sebelum akhirnya menatap Itachi. "Kau tahu adikmu kenapa?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis sembari mengangguk kecil. "Mungkin dia sedang merasa _de javu_."

.

.

Sasuke memandang langit pagi yang ditemani matahari di ufuk wetang dengan pandangan datar. Tangannya bergerak untuk menghalangi cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Helaan napas kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Raut keterkejutan terpatri di wajahnya saat seseorang menabraknya dengan kasar.

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru."

Sasuke manatap bocah berambut merah di hadapannya dengan bingung. Matanya menatap lekat sepasang netra hijau yang menatapnya balik. Sedikit anggukkan kecil diberikannya sebagai tanda bahwa dia tidak terlalu memikirkan tabrakan kecil tadi. Entah kenapa, saat bocah itu melangkah menjauh darinya, Ssauke memegang pundak bocah tersebut. "Apa kau mengenal Naruto?" tanya Sasuke seraya membalikkan badan bocah berambut merah tersebut.

Bocah tersebut tampak mengangguk pelan. "Dia teman sekelasku. Ada apa? Kau punya pesan untuknya?" tanya bocah tersebut seraya menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya. Maaf sudah mengganggu perjalananmu ke sekolah," ucap Sasuke seraya pergi meninggalkan sosok tersebut. Matanya sempat melihat sekilas ke arah baju bocah tersebut. "Gaara, huh?" ucapnya kecil seraya bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sosok berambut merah itu hanya memasang wajah datar sembari membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke. Semakin lama bocah tersebut tampak mempercepat langkahnya dan menghilang di keramaian para pejalan kaki.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

"Ah!" Kiba mendesah nyaring saat Shikamaru menggigit lehernya dengan pelan. Matanya terpejam erat merasakan sensasi permainan Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan leher dan tonjolan di dadanya. Matanya terbuka sedikit dan mendapati Shino sedang bermain dengan barangnya di bawah sana. Kiba hanya mampu mendesah nikmat saat tiba-tiba Shino menggenggam brangnya dengan kuat dan mengocoknya. "A-ah! A-aku ha-hah! Harus s-seko-ah! sekolah!" ucap Kiba berusaha mengingatkan dua orang yang sedang asik bermain dengan badannya. Kiba menatap tubuhnya yang kini polos tak terlapis apapun dengan gugup.

"Aaaah!" lenguhan nikmat keluar dari mulut Kiba saat Shino membiarkannya mencapai klimaksnya yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Tubuhnya sudah tak mampu menahan dua sensasi kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru dan Shino. Entah ada apa sebenarnya pagi ini. Saat Kiba bangun, dua orang tersebut sudah tampak menggerayangi tubuhnya yang tak mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun.

Kiba menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang kepala Shino yang sedang sibuk mengulum barangnya di bawah sana. "Cu-cu-ah! Cukup! A-aku tidak sang-akh! Kenapa kau menggigitnya, bodoh?" Kiba meringis sakit saat tiba-tiba Shino menggigit barangnya. Tangannya meremas sebuah buku yang ada di sebelahnya untuk menahan rasa ngilu yang dirasakannya. Sementara Shikamaru sibuk mengulum tonjolan di dada sebelah kanannya. Mata Kiba berkilat marah saat tiba-tiba Shikamaru menurunkan kepalanya dan menjilat dua bola kembarnya dengan kasar.

'TWITCH'

"HANTIKAAAAAAN!"

Dalam waktu singkat, Kiba dapat mengumpulkan energinya untuk meneriaki kedua pria mesum yang sedang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Hah-hah-hah minggir! Aku harus segera berangkat! Kalian membuatku lemas dengan cara mengeluarkan cairanku berkali-kali! Dasar sialan! Beranjak dari ranjangku atau kalian akan aku bunuh?" tanya Kiba sembari menunduk. Aura-aura menyeramkan berkumpul di sekitarnya.

Shino hanya mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti dan segera beranjak dari ranjang tersebut. Shikamaru menatap Kiba dengan seringaian tipis sembari menjauh dari ranjang tersebut. "_Mendoukusai_. Kami hanya mengajarimu soal se—"

"KELUAR!"

"Oke!" jawab Shikamaru dan Shino secara bersamaan sembari keluar dari kamar yang penuh aura mencekam tersebut.

Kiba menghela napas lelah sembari bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dengan terburu-buru dia memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya dan segera membersihkan dirinya. Setelah beberapa saat, Kiba keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut dan segera mengenakan seragamnya. Matanya menatap bercak kemerahan yang berbekas di lehernya dengan _horror_. Beruntung pada saat itu cuaca sedang dalam keadaan dingin. Kiba segera mengambil syal berwarna merah tua yang serasi dengan celananya dan segera pergi dari kamar tersebut. Tidak lupa dia mengambil tas sekolahnya yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya.

"Kiba, kau tak ingin makan dulu?" teriak sang kakak saat Kiba melewati dapur yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk menginjak dapur tersebut.

Kiba menatap kakaknya dengan malas. "Aku sudah telat! Aku pergi dulu!" teriaknya sembari menutup pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan.

"Kau tidak ingin Shino dan Shika mengan—"

"TIDAK PERLU!"

Kakak Kiba mengerutkan alisnya bingung saat mendapati jawaban seperti teriakan orang gila tersebut. Matanya lalu beralih pada dua orang pria yang sedang asik menikmati sarapan paginya. "Kenapa dia seperti itu?" tanya sang kakak sembari kembali menduduki kursinya yang sempat terlupakan. Dia menuangkan susu pada tiga buah gelas yang ada di hadapannya.

Shino dan Shikamaru hanya mengangkat kedua bahu mereka tidak tahu—lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tidak tahu. Sang kakak hanya mampu menghela napas dengan lelah sembari kembali menikmati sarapan paginya yang juga sempat tertunda.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

'BRAK'

Kiba membuka pintu kelasnya dengan kasar sembari berjalan menuju seorang guru dengan sepuntung rokok yang selalu bertengger di bibirnya, Asuma-_sensei_. "Maaf, _sensei_. Aku sedang ada masalah di rumah," ucapnya seraya membungkuk ke arah sang guru.

Asuma-_sensei_ hanya mampu menatap Kiba dengan datar. "Tidak apa-apa. Silahkan duduk di tempatmu," ucapnya seraya mematikan rokok yang terselip di kedua bibirnya. Matanya menatap malas pada tumpukan buku yang ada di mejanya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap punggung Kiba dengan lekat. "Ah, Inuzuka-_san_, kemana pekerjaanmu? Aku sudah bilang hari ini dikumpul, kan?" ucap Asuma-_sensei_ seraya menadahkan tangannya ke arah Kiba.

Kiba tersenyum lebar dan membuka tasnya. "Sebentar, sepertinya ada disini … eh? Eh, kok? Lho? Ma-mana bukunya?" ucap Kiba seraya mengubrak-abrik tasnya. Dia mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya dan memperhatikan buku yang ada di sana. Matanya menyipit mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi. Matanya terbelalak saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. 'A-aku menggunakannya untuk menahan rasa ng-ngilu i-itu? Aaaaah! Bodohnya diriku,' batin Kiba seraya kembali memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya.

Dia tersenyum lebar ke arah Asuma_-sensei _dan berjalan mendekati sang guru. "_Gomen_! Punyaku ketinggalan!" teriaknya sembari membungkukkan dirinya dengan sangat bungkuk.

Asuma-_sensei_ memijat kepalanya dengan kasar. "Kau! Keluar sekarang juga!" teriaknya sembari menatap Kiba dengan kesal. Kiba hanya mampu menghela napas kecewa sembari keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan berdiri di depan pintu ruangan tersebut dengan lemas.

Rahangnya tampak mengeras dan tangannya terkepal erat. Matanya menatap nyalang pada pemandangan lapangan yang ada di hadapannya. 'Dua orang i-itu … benar-benar membuatku naik darah." Kiba tampak menarik napas panjang sembari memejamkan matanya. "Dasar kau sialaaaan!" teriaknya dengan nyaring.

"Dasar bocah! Sudah telat, tidak mengumpulkan tugas, dan sekarang kau berani mengatakan gurumu sialan, hah?"

"Bu-bukaaaan!"

.

.

Naruto menghela napas lelah saat mendengar cerita Kiba. Dia tampak berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap langit yang terhampar di atasnya. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang bercengkrama di atas atap sekolah. "Ki-kiba?"

"Huh?"

"Ra-rasanya ba-bagaimana?"

"Rasa apanya?"

"Sa-saat me-mereka melakukan i-itu terha-hadapmu?"

"Aku cukup menikma-APA YANG KAU TANYAKAN, BODOH?" Kiba menatap Naruto dengan_ horror_ sembari berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Mukanya tampak memerah karena baru saja keceplosan mengatakan bahwa dia sedikit menikmatinya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung sembari mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Kiba. "Ka-kau ta-tahu apa yang terjadi padamu pada saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengan mereka? K-kau mendapati mereka sedang dalam keadaan tak mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun, bukan?"

Kiba mengangguk sembari menatap Naruto dengan lekat.

"Ka-kau tahu, a-aku mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. Mendapati seorang pria sedang dalam keadaan polos di hadapanku saat aku terbangun dan … dan dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia adalah seorang _sex god_."

"…"

"…"

"APAAAA?" Kiba berteriak histeris saat dapat mencera perkataan Naruto barusan. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan _horror _sembari memegang kedua pipi Naruto dengan erat. "Ka-kau serius?" Naruto mengangguk. "La-lalu dia bagaimana? Orangnya maksudku, seperti apa? Apa dia tampan?"

Naruto tampak mulai mengingat-ngingat wajah Sasuke sembari menatap Kiba kembali. "Dia cukup tampan. Dan kulitnya putih mulus. Dan dia jug-_NO_! KENAPA KAU BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU?" Naruto mendorong Kiba dengan kasar sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar. Berulang kali dia berusaha untuk menetralkan napasnya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Kiba yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"_Gomen_. Pasti kau lucu sekali saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya," ucap Kiba seraya memasang tampang mengejek ke arah Naruto. Dia tertawa lebar saat Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan mematikannya.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan melemparkan sebuah cermin kecil.

'PRANG'

"Becerminlah! Mukamu pasti lebih menggelikan daripada mukaku saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya!" bentak Naruto sembari membuka pintu keluar atap tersebut.

Kiba menatap cermin di hadapannya dengan kesal. "Sudah pecah, bodoh!" teriaknya sembari memperhatikan cermin pecah tersebut. Dia menghela napas lelah sembari mengacak surainya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

Kyuubi menatap dua orang sahabatnya dengan datar. Dengan langkah cepat dia mendekati kedua orang tersebut. Matanya menatap kedua sosok tersebut dengan lekat. Sangat lekat.

'BLETAK' 'BLETAK'

Kyuubi menjitak kedua temannya dengan kuat sembari berjalan melewati mereka begitu saja. Dia tersenyum puas saat kedua temannya hanya mampu meringis kesakitan sembari memegang kepala mereka. "Nagato," Kyuubu memanggil pria dengan rambut merah panjang yang sedang menatapnya kesal, "Pein," lanjutnya sembari membalikkan badannya dan menatap sosok berambut oranye jabrik dengan banyak paku di wajahnya. "Aku belum puas~"

Nagato dan Pein segera bangkit dari jongkoknya dan menyilangkan tangan mereka ke arah Kyuubi, "_No_! Kau sudah menganiaya kami pada saat di kelas tadi!" teriak mereka secara bersamaan sembari menatap Kyuubi dengan tajam.

Ya, semenjak pagi tadi, Kyuubi sudah berkali-kali menjitak kedua temannya ini. Sepertinya kekesalan di rumah membuatnya sedikit sangat kesal. Dia menghela napas lelah sembari menatap temannya dengan pandangan datar. "Dirumahku ada orang gilaaaa!" ucapnya sembari memasang tampang _horror _ke arah Nagato dan Pein.

Nagato menggaruk kepalanya sembari menguap lebar. Matanya menatap Kyuubi dengan malas. "Kyuu, setiap hari juga kau ketemu orang gila. Jadi, jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Dasar!" ucapnya sembari menatap Pein yang menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung. "Ya kan, Pein?"

Pein menatap Nagato dengan bingung sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Hm, iya! Iya!" jawab Pein dengan nada penuh semangat.

Nagato menyeringai ke arah Kyuubi sembari merangkul Pein, "Lihat, Kyuu! Seberapa sering kau ketemu Pein? Sangat sering, bukan? Hehehehe!" Nagato tertawa nyaring sembari melepaskan rangkulannya pada Pein. Sementara Kyuubi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar. Entah kenapa, mempunyai teman seperti Pein itu cukup sangat menarik. Karena … terkadang dia terlalu sering bersikap bodoh.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Itachi tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sasuke sedang sibuk bermain dengan seekor kucing kecil. Mata kelamnya menatap Sasuke dengan lekat sembari berjalan mendekatinya. "Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya Itachi seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke. Dia tersenyum tipis saat kucing yang bermain dengan Sasuke mendekatinya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus kepala kucing tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya dia belum cukup umur untuk diajarkan hal-hal yang kita dalami. Dia terlalu … polos? Entahlah," jawab Sasuke cukup panjang lebar sembari membersihkan bulu-bulu kucing yang ada di tangannya. Dia menghela napas lelah sembari memejamkan matanya. Berjalan-jalan di pagi hari membuatnya sedikit letih. Apalagi saat ini sudah menunjukkan waktu siang hari.

"Kau bercanda? Dia sudah SMA, bukan? Yang benar saja!" Itachi mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Sasuke dengan lekat. Tatapan tak percaya tampak terpatri jelas di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas. Aku sedang lelah. Aku ke kamar," ucap Sasuke seraya mengangkat kucing yang ada di pangkuan Itachi dan menggendongnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Dengan langkah malas dia memasuki rumah yang ada di hadapannya. Helaan napas lega tampak meluncur dari mulutnya saat mendapati kamar Naruto sedang dalam keadaan tak terkunci. Dengan perlahan dia membukanya dan menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang yang tersedia. Sementara si kucing kecil diletakkannya di atas perutnya. Selang beberapa menit, Sasuke sudah dapat menyelami dunia mimpinya.

'TING TONG'

Suara bel tersebut membuat Itachi yang sedang berdiri di depan kamar Naruto terlonjak kaget. Dengan terburu-buru dia menuruni tangga tersebut dan segera membukakan pintu rumah itu.

"_Tadai_-minggir!" Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan kesal sembari mendorong pintu tersebut dengan kasar. Tanpa melepaskan sepatunya, Kyuubi meninggalkan Itachi dan terus saja berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua—tepatnya di hadapan kamar Naruto. Matanya sempat menoleh ke arah Itachi yang sedang menutup kembali pintu tersebut. Tak peduli. Kyuubi terus saja melangkahkan kakinya dan memasuki kamarnya dengan kasar dan tanpa mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Itachi menghela napas lelah sembari berjalan menuju kamar Kyuubi. Dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu tersebut. Matanya menatap Kyuubi yang sedang membuka seragamnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Kyuubi yang mendengar adanya suara pintu dibuka tampak menolehkan kepalanya.

"K-kau! Apa kau tid-hmmp!" omongan Kyuubi terhenti saat Itachi menciumnya dengan lembut. Matanya membelalak sempurna saat Itachi menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perlahan. Sementara tangan Itachi dengan sigapnya memainkan dua tonjolan yang ada di dada Kyuubi yang terekspos. "Ssh-ah!" desisan nikmat meluncur dari bibir Kyuubi saat Itachi menggesekkan barangnya pada barang Kyuubi.

Itachi melepaskan ciumannya dan menggigit telinga Kyuubi. "Kau tahu? Sepertinya kau bukan tipe orang yang penurut. Sepertinya aku harus mengajarkanmu dengan paksaan," ucap Itachi sembari menurunkan wajahnya ke leher Kyuubi dan menggigitnya denga pelan. Kyuubi membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tangannya terus berusaha untuk mendorong Itachi. Namun sayang, sepertinya kekuatan Itachi lebih mendominan disini. Itachi menyeringai lebar sembari terus menurunkan wajahnya sampai pada dada Kyuubi. Dengan lahap dia mengulum tonjolan di sebelah kanan dada Kyuubi dengan penuh nafsu. Sementara tangan kanannya berusaha menahan tangan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat Itachi menggigit tonjolannya dengan cukup kuat. Dia mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping—tak ingin melihat Itachi. "_Oh my_!" Kyuubi teriak cukup keras saat Itachi menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana Kyuubi dan menggenggam barangnya dengan kuat. Kyuubi berusaha dengan kuat agar suaranya tetap terpendam. Namun sayang, tangan Itachi yang bergerak di bawah sana membuatnya lupa akan segalanya. "Ah! Ssh-ah!" desahan-desahan kenikmatan terus meluncur dari mulut Kyuubi saat Itachi mempercepat gerakan tangannya. "A-akh! A-ahhhh!" lenguhan nikmat keluar dari mulut Kyuubi saat Itachi membuatnya mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama kali.

Itachi melepaskan kulumannya pada tonjolan di dada Kyuubi dan menatap Kyuubi dengan intens. "Kau sangat manis," ucapnya sembari menjilati tangannya yang terlumuri oleh cairan klimaks Kyuubi tadi.

'BRUK'

Suara gaduh itu membuat Itachi dan Kyuubi membulatkan matanya. Kyuubi menatap pintu kamarnya yang sedang terbuka lebar. Matanya melebar sempurna saat menatap keluar kamarnya. "_Oh, shit_!" ucapnya sembari mendorong Itachi. Dia segera bergegas melihat keadaan diluar. "Na-naruto!" Kyuubi mendekati adiknya yang sedang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. "Hei, sadarlah!" ucapnya seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto dengan cukup kuat.

Itachi menghela napas lelah sembari menggendong Naruto dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuubi. "Ini semua gara-gara kau, keriput!"

"Hei! hei! salahmu terlalu nyaring saat mende—"

'BLETAK'

"Kau berani melanjutkannya dan aku akan membunuhmu! Cepat bantu aku sadarkan dia!" ucap Kyuubi sembari berusaha mencoba mencari kotak obat yang ada di kamarnya.

Itachi menghela napas sembari terus memegangi barangnya, "Bagaimana akau bisa membantumu kalau kau dalam keadaan seperti itu?" lirihnya sembari tersenyum miris. Matanya menatap Kyuubi yang sedang tak menggunakan atasan dan celananya sedikit basah serta bercak kemerahan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

.

.

Sasuke memijat kepalanya dengan pelan. "Ha—ah, aku terbangun karena suara Kyuubi dan _Aniki _yang terlalu berisik. Dan saat aku membuka pintu, aku menemukan bocah polos itu sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Apa dia _shock_? Ha—ah! Apa jadinya nasibku jika dia tidak bisa menerima hal-hal mesum seperti itu. Haiss!" Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari menatap kucing yang sedang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Ya! Ya! Aku tahu nasibku kurang baik. Tapi, hei! dia terlalu lucu untuk aku paksa seperti apa yang dilakukan _Aniki_. Sudahlah! Kita tidur lagi." Sasuke menggendong kucing tersebut dan kembali meletakkannya di atas perutnya sementara dia berusaha memejamkan matanya kembali.

BERSAMBUNG...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), Abal, AU, OOC, YAOI, Freak, and So on.**_

_**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ~**_

_**CHAPTER 3: Fear?**_

Sebagian besar orang sulit menerima hal-hal yang berbau menyimpang. Apalagi jika berbicara soal penyimpangan seksual. Suka terhadap sesama jenis. Penyimpangan yang benar-benar menabrak apa yang dinamakan norma dan nilai sosial masyarakat. Hal yang selalu ditatap dengan pandangan jijik dan tatapan yang mengatakan seolah-olah itu sangatlah kotor. Pandangan cinta selalu berbeda di mata seseorang. Bukan karena perbedaan umur ataupun ilmu. Namun, semakin lama orang itu memahami apa yang dinamakan dengan cinta … maka semakin berbeda pula pandangan mereka terhadap cinta.

Saat masa remaja, kebanyakan orang mengatakan bahwa cinta adalah anugerah dari Tuhan yang datang dari hati yang terdalam. Tak dapat ditebak atau bahkan dimengerti. Cinta adalah perasaan kita saat menyukai seseorang tanpa tahu sebab itu sendiri. Itu hanya dalam segi remaja yang masih menjalani apa yang biasa disebut dengan cinta monyet.

Lalu?

Bagaimana dengan pandangan orang yang telah menikah dan berkeluarga selama beberapa tahun? Apa arti cinta bagi mereka masih sama dengan yang dulu? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Karena cinta itu tak pernah diam. Cinta selalu berkembang dan hidup layaknya kehidupan manusia. Cinta selalu berjalan dan berpikir. Banyak orang mengatakan tak ingin lagi mengenal apa yang namanya cinta setelah disakiti. Namun kenyataan selalu berkata sebaliknya. Hidup yang terluka akan cinta … akan terobati dengan cinta itu pula.

Kecintaan kita terhadap diri kita. Kecintaan kita untuk tetap tegar dan menjaga perasaan dan kehidupan ini. Bukankah semua itu karena cinta kita terhadap diri kita?

Dalam hal cinta … ada satu yang sulit untuk dihilangkan.

Ketakutan.

Kita takut jatuh karena terlalu cinta.

Kita takut salah karena terlalu cinta.

Kita selalu takut merusak cinta itu.

Lalu apa sebenarnya ketakutan itu? Ketakutan itu adalah nafsu jiwa yang terlalu kuat untuk mencoba menyempurnakan cinta itu.

_**Sex God**_

.

.

Aroma alkohol yang mewarnai kamar berukuran sedang itu tampak begitu menyengat. Kotak obat yang telah terbuka lebar tampak kosong. Semua isinya berhamburan di sebelah kotak tersebut. Tampak seorang pria bersurai merah kejinggaan sedang mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah ranjang berukuran besar—kedua tangannya mengatup. Matanya menatap khawatir pada sosok berambut pirang yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya.

Helaan napas berat tampak meluncur manis dari bibirnya saat menyadari sudah lebih dari sejam dia menunggui sosok pirang tersebut untuk bangun. Dengan perlahan dia bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pria lainnya yang berada di dalam kamar itu juga. Raut khawatir berubah menjadi raut kesal dan marah. "Keluar! Tinggalkan aku dengan adikku," ucapnya sembari mengusir pria berambut hitam panjang yang saat itu tak mengenakan baju atasan.

"Dasar_ temper_. Kautahu dia sedang baik-baik saja. Jangan berlebihan," jawab sosok berambut hitam tersebut sembari menyeringai penuh arti. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil bajunya yang tergeletak di lantai lalu mengenakannya. Kaki jenjangnya membawanya untuk keluar dari ruangan yang terasa begitu dingin tersebut. "Kita lanjutkan nanti."

Kyuubi yang mendengar ucapan itu hanya mampu mengangkat alisnya tak peduli. "Keluar, sialan."

Itachi mendengus geli mendengar balasan ramah dari teman sepermainannya tersebut. Dia hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan perlahan dan menghilang dari balik pintu tersebut. Kyuubi sendiri tersenyum lebar saat Itachi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Dia kembali menatap tubuh tak berdaya yang sedang tertidur di ranjangnya. Raut lega terukir di wajahnya saat menyadari sosok tersebut tampak mulai menggerak-gerakkan kelopak matanya. "Naru? Kau sadar?" tanyanya sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi Si Pirang tersebut.

"K-kyuu-_nii_, badanku sakit semua," jawabnya sembari memasang tampang malasnya. Dia menguap dan membuka matanya dengan lebar. Mata itu menyipit tajam saat menyadari kakaknya sedang bertelanjang dada seenaknya. "Ma-mau apa? Mandi? Aku ikut, ya?" tanyanya sembari mendudukkan dirinya.

Kyuubi tampak cengo mendengar ucapan adik sintingnya itu. "Siapa yang mau mandi? Aku mau tidur." Kyuubi kemudian merebahkan badannya tepat di sebelah Naruto.

"Aku akan tidur di sebelah," jawab Naruto seadanya sembari bangkit dari ranjang tersebut dan keluar begitu saja dari kamar Kyuubi.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Dasar bocah sinting! Untung kau pikun!" teriak Kyuubi kesal sembari melempar pintu yang baru saja ditutup tersebut dengan bantalnya. Dia tidak habis pikir jika Naruto melupakan kejadian tadi begitu saja sedangkan dia sudah sibuk harus mengatakan alasan apa jika Naruto sadar nanti. Kyuubi menghela napas lega sembari memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

'CKLEK'

"Meong~"

Naruto memandang malas pada sosok yang sedang tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Matanya beralih pada seekor kucing yang sedang berputar-putar di atas tubuh orang tersebut. Kemudian Naruto terdiam dan mematung di tempat.

Sosok samar yang dilihatnya sedang bermain dengan kakaknya.

"Hahahaha lupakan Naruto! Lupakan! Kau pasti gila jika terus mengingat hal tersebut!" suara Naruto yang nyaring cukup untuk membangunkan Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dia kembali diam dan memasang tampang malasnya. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ayo tidur," ucap Sasuke pelan sembari menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

"Iya," jawab Naruto pelan sembari berjalan perlahan menuju Sasuke. Naruto terdiam dan menatap Sasuke dengan lekat. Seketika itu juga matanya membulat dengan besar. "Kenapa aku harus mengikuti kata-katamu, hah?" teriaknya nyaring sembari melotot ke arah Sasuke yang sedang terduduk bingung dengan seekor kucing yang sedang memeluk kepala bagian atasnya.

"Entahlah," ucap Sasuke pelan sembari tersenyum tipis. Dia mengambil kucing yang ada di atas kepalanya dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. "Kau lapar?" tanyanya sembari mengelus kepala kucing tersebut dengan pelan. Kucing tersebut hanya menjawabnya dengan meongan manja. Sasuke kemudian menatap Naruto dan mengangkat kucing tersebut tepat di hadapan Naruto. "Ucapkan salam kenal kepada Mama," ujar Sasuke seenaknya sembari mendekatkan kucing tersebut ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya mematung di tempat saat kucing tersebut menjilat pipi kanannya.

"Aku-tidak-mau-punya-anak-seekor-kucing-dan-kenapa-aku-yang-menjadi-mamanya, hah?" Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke sembari mengambil kucing tersebut dan menggendongnya dengan pelan. "Ini anak siapa? Anak siapa? Dia bukan anakku!" teriaknya tidak jelas sembari menatap kucing tersebut dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Namanya Menma." Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat menanggapi omongan Naruto. Dia mengambil Menma dari pelukan Naruto dan menaruhnya kembali di atas kepalanya. "Hidupmu tidak akan lama jika di tangannya," ucapnya sembari menunjuk Naruto menggunakan dagunya. Lalu yang membuatnya sangat aneh adalah … Menma tampak mengangguk seolah-olah dia mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"_N-no_, Menma! Kau lebih bahaya jika bersamanya. Lebih baik kau dengan Mama. Mama adalah orang paling baik di keluarga ini."

"_See_, kau baru saja mengakui bahwa dirimu itu adalah Ibu dari kucing ini," kata Sasuke sembari menyeringai ke arah Naruto.

"E-eh? Bu-bukan begitu maksudnya."

Dan?

Naruto telah masuk dalam perangkapnya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Lalu di sisi lain dari cerita ini adalah rumah Inuzuka yang sangat harmonis. Membiarkan kedua orang baru yang belum diketahui pasti identitasnya menjaga rumah bersama putra satu-satunya yang mungkin akan menjadi … korban.

Semuanya berawal dari dua orang yang tak bisa menahan nafsunya. Sehingga membuat Kiba Inuzuka Si Pemilik rumah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas sebuah ranjang berukuran besar. Tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhnya. Bukan hanya _foreplay_. Kini dia telah kehilangan harta berharganya. Keperawanannya.

_Kiba yang sedang asik berbaring di atas ranjangnya tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan dengan seorang pria yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya dan menciumnya. Pria bermata kuaci dengan rambut seperti nanas itu tampak benar-benar mendominasi bibir manis Kiba. Desahan-desahan kecil tampak meluncur manis dari mulut Kiba. Semua itu hanya permainan awal pria rusa tersebut._

_Shikamaru tampak melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Kiba dengan mata yang dipenuhi desiran nafsu yang membuncah. Dia tersenyum tipis menatap Kiba yang sedang sibuk mencari pasokan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. "Aku membutuhkannya sekarang," ucap Shikamaru sembari menurunkan kepalanya hendak membuka celana pendek milik Kiba. Dengan perlahan dia membuka pakaian Kiba. Dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat tubuh Kiba yang sudah polos tak mengenakan apapun. Shikamaru segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada barang Kiba sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakannya. Dia menatap bingung ke arah Kiba._

"_Ki-kita lakukan bersamaan," ucap Kiba dengan malu-malu. Semburat merah tipis tampak menghiasi kedua pipinya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sampai-sampai mau mengeluarkan kata-lata tak senonoh tersebut. Namun dia sudah terlanjur mengeluarkannya. Dia hanya mengangguk ke arah Shikamaru. Shikamaru kemudian membuka seluruh pakaiannya sampai dia benar-benar sama polosnya dengan tubuh Kiba. "A-aku akan membantumu."_

_Shikamaru tak mendengarkan omongan Kiba. Dia hanya menarik Kiba mendekat ke arahnya dan segera mengulum kejantanan Kiba. Kiba mendesah nikmat mendapat perlakuan mendadak seperti itu. Namun dia juga harus menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kiba menatap barang Shikamaru yang tampak sudah mengeras yang kini ada tepat di hadapannya. Sepertinya posisi mereka saat ini saling menguntungkan._

_Dengan cepat Kiba mengulum barang Shikamaru. "A-ahh!" Kiba mendesah nyaring saat Shikamaru menghisap ujung barangnya dengan sangat kuat. Kiba memejamkan matanya dengan erat sembari terus memanjakan barang Shikamaru. "Akh! Ahh!" lagi-lagi Kiba mendesah antara nikmat dan sakit saat tiba-tiba Shikamaru memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang Kiba. Kiba melepaskan kulumannya pada barang Shikamaru, "Ah!" erang Kiba nyaring. Shikamaru terus saja memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan titik kenikmatan Kiba. "A-akh ohhh!"_

_Shikamaru mengeluarkan jarinya dan menggantinya menggunakan lidahnya. Erangan-erangan nikmat terus keluar dari mulut Kiba. "Ah, _NO_!" Kiba berteriak nyaring saat lidah Shikamaru masuk lebih dalam._

_Shikamaru mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menyeringai, "_No_? Tapi sepertinya barangmu kembali menegak seperti belum pernah kusentuh," ucap Shikamaru sembari kembali menggenggam erat barang Kiba. Kiba hanya mampu berteriak nyaring saat merasakan klimaks yang dinantinya kembali tertahan._

"_Cepat selesaikan, _dammit_!" teriak Kiba kesal sembari menatap tajam ke arah Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak peduli sembari tiba-tiba mengocok barang Kiba dengan cepat. "O-ohh! Ahh _good_!" Kiba berteriak sangat nikmat saat kejutan tersebut menyengat tubuhnya. "_Hu-huurry, fucktard_!"_

_Shikamaru menyeringai penuh arti dan segera membalik tubuh Kiba. Saat ini Kiba sedang dalam posisi menungging tepat di hadapan Shikamaru. Dengan perlahan Shikamaru memasukkan barangnya ke dalam lubang Kiba. "Oh _good_, Kiba!" Shikamaru mendesis nikmat saat merasakan dinding dalam Kiba yang meremas barangnya._

"Do-do it_! Ahh!"_

_Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Erangan nikmat Kiba membuat Shikamaru lepas kendali. Gerakan cepat yang dilakukannya membuat Kiba melihat bintang di sekelilingnya. "Oh! _Yes_! Ahh! Ahh _again_!" Kiba terus-terusan mengerang nikmat saat Shikamaru menyerang titik kenikmatannya sembari terus mengocok barangnya yang semakin mengeras. Kiba memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kedatangan benihnya sebentar lagi. "Aaahhh!" Kiba melenguh nikmat saat mencapai klimaksnya. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas mencoba merasakan kenikmatan puncaknya._

'_CKLEK'_

_Pintu itu terbuka dan tampaklah seorang pemuda dengan kacamata hitam bulat. Dia menyeringai ke arah Shikamaru dan Kiba yang nampaknya telah melupakannya. "_May I join_?" tanyanya sembari menatap Shikamaru dengan lekat. Shikamaru menyeringai ke arahnya dan mengangguk._

_Kiba membulatkan matanya saat melihat Shino tiba-tiba saja membuka celananya dan mendatanginya dengan perlahan. "Eh? A-ap-akhhh!" Kiba berteriak kencang saat Shino tiba-tiba memasukkan barangnya ke dalam lubangnya. Kiba memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Merasakan dua barang menempati lubangnya sekaligus. Entah apa yang harus dikatakannya saat ini._

"Here we go_," ucap Shikamaru dan Shino bersamaan sembari menggerakkan pinggul mereka secara bersamaan._

_Kiba memejamkan matanya kuat. "A-ahhh ahhh!" teriakan nikmat meluncur manis dari bibirnya saat Shino dan Shikamaru bersamaan menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Entah berapa banyak teriakan dan lenguhan nikmat yang Kiba keluarkan. Entah sudah berapa kali Kiba mencapai klimaksnya pada adegan _threesome_ ini._

_Yang terakhir kali Kiba lihat adalah tatapan yang begitu berbeda dari kedua makhluk tersebut. Tatapan itu bukan lagi tatapan nafsu. Melainkan … tatapan yang seakan-akan ingin melindungi dan memilikinya seutuhnya._

Shikamaru menatap Shino dengan lekat. Helaan napas berat meluncur dari bibirnya. "Perasaan ini bukan untuk pemuas lagi. Aku merasa … seperti sedang jatuh cinta," ucap Shikamaru sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah karena air. Dia tersenyum tipis sembari menatap Kiba yang sedang tertidur pulas karena kelelahan.

"Hm, kau mendahuluiku rusa," ucap Shino sembari memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Dia menatap langit yang sudah sangat gelap dengan lekat. "Tidak ada salahnya jatuh cinta."

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Naruto menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke. Sepertinya meskipun dia tidak menyukai orang itu, dia sedikit cemburu juga dengan kucing yang mendapat perhatian lebih itu. "Ayo pulang! Ini sudah malam," ucap Naruto sembari merapatkan jaketnya. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan lekat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan duluan. Naruto mendecak kesal. "Buat apa aku peduli dengannya. Sudah baik aku mau menemaninya mencari makanan kucing."

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto pergi begitu saja mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Kau cemburu?" tanyanya sembari sesekali mengelus kucing yang sedang tertidur di pelukannya. "Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, Naru."

"Jangan bercanda. Kaupikir kau siapa? Buat apa aku cemburu denganmu," ucap Naruto sok cuek sembari terus saja berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. Dia tersenyum tipis saat memperhatikan roda besar yang berputar dengan pelan. Penuh dengan kilauan lampu warna-warni.

"Bukan denganku tapi dengan Menma. Kau bocah yang lucu." Sasuke meletakkan Menma ke dalam _hoodie_-nya dan berjalan ke samping Naruto. Dia menyeringai dan menggandeng tangan Naruto. "Jangan berontak."

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya mampu diam dan terus melangkah. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah tangannya yang sedang digenggam Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa sedikit lebih nyaman berada di dekat Sasuke. Mungkin karena selama ini belum ada sosok yang kembali mengganggam tangannya dengan erat seperti ini. Dulu Kyuubi selalu menggenggam tangannya seperti ini. Dulu Naruto sangat mencintai Kyuubi. Namun seiring waktu berjalan, dia tahu jika Kyuubi bukanlah orang yang tepat. Karena … Kyuubi adalah kakaknya.

Bukanlah hal yang baik menaruh hati pada kakak kandung sendiri. Naruto tahu cintanya terhadap Kyuubi adalah cinta yang berbeda. Itu adalah cinta yang menandakan betapa inginnya dia selalu seperti itu. Selalu ditemani dan tak pernah kesepian. Namun semuanya berubah semenjak Kyuubi beranjak dewasa dan mengerti tentang mana yang harus ditinggalkannya dan mana yang harus didapatkannya. Meskipun dia tetap menyayangi Naruto … namun tangan itu tak lagi pernah menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kata-kata yang sedikit menyakitkan bagi Naruto. Meskipun Naruto tahu bahwa hal tersebut hanyalah sebagian dari keras kepala kakaknya.

"_Bergadengan tangan hanya dilakukan oleh anak kecil!_"

"_Bersikaplah dewasa!_"

Itulah yang selalu keluar dari mulut Kyuubi. Bukan Naruto ingin tetap menjadi anak kecil. Dia hanya ingin tetap menjaga cintanya terhadap Kyuubi. Namun ternyata dia tak bisa menjaganya.

Dan?

Kini dia takut untuk mengeluarkan cinta itu. Dia takut hal yang sama akan terulang kembali. Sulit rasanya untuk mengerti dirinya sendiri.

"Meong~"

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat seekor kucing menjilat kedua matanya. Dia menatap kucing tersebut dengan lekat, "Me-menma?" tanyanya sembari mengambil kucing tersebut dari tangan Sasuke.

"Dia tidak ingin kau menangis hanya karena mengingat masa lalumu," ucap Sasuke sembari memasang tampang datarnya. Sepertinya hari ini dia cukup banyak bicara. "Kita sudah sampai."

Naruto menatap rumahnya dengan lekat. Bayangan saat dia masih kecil terlintas di kepalanya. Kehangatannya masih tersimpan jelas di pikirannya. "_Arigatou_, Menma," ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar. Naruto mengelus kepala Menma dengan pelan. "Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Mama, oke?"

"Meong~"

"_Good boy_!"

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Suasana pagi yang begitu hangat tampak mewarnai langit Tokyo. Aroma hangat matahari membuat tubuh lebih semangat untuk bergerak. Tampak seorang bocah berambut pirang tengah duduk dengan manis di sebuah meja makan yang cukup besar. Di sebelahnya tampak seorang pria dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang sedang sibuk memotong beberapa buah tomat. Naruto meletakkan makanan Menma pada sebuah wadah sedang dan menaruhnya tepat di hadapan Menma. "Makan yang banyak biar cepat besar," ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

Kyuubi yang duduk di hadapan Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya sembari meminum jus apelnya. Sesekali Kyuubi memelototi Itachi yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk menyentuh daerah terlarangnya. Beruntung karena taplak meja tersebut sangatlah panjang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan berangkat sekolah lebih awal." Naruto tersenyum tipis ke arah kakaknya dan membungkuk. Dia pergi meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut. Sepeninggalan Naruto, ruang makan tersebut menjadi hening.

Itachi yang menyadari gelagat aneh Kyuubi mulai angkat bicara. "Bukankah sebagai seorang kakak kau terlalu kejam. Memaksanya menjadi orang dewasa di saat kau sendiri belum siap," ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Kyuubi hanya menatapnya dengan tajam. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kautahu … setahuku dia dulu bocah yang periang. Sekarangpun dia bocah yang periang. Akan tetapi, dia lebih terlihat seperti orang yang kese—"

"_Aniki_, tutup mulutmu. Kita sedang makan. Bisakah kau bicarakan masalah ini di tempat lain?" Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan lekat. Matanya lalu beralih pada Kyuubi yang tampak sedang menahan amarahnya. "Aku sudah selesai," ucapnya sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Sasuke tak lupa menggendong Menma dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Itachi menghela napas lelah dan menatap Kyuubi dengan lekat. "Jika kauingin tahu darimana aku mengetahui itu semua. Aku akan memberitahukannya saat kau menjadi milikku sepenuhnya." Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuubi dan menggigit bibir Kyuubi dengan pelan. Kyuubi yang mendapat perlakuan mendadak seperti itu hanya mampu mematung di tempat. "Melakukan seks akan lebih baik saat keduanya memiliki perasaan yang sama," ucap Itachi setelah melepaskan ciuman paginya.

.

.

.

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat mendapati teman dekatnya sedang asik berciuman dengan pria lain di dalam kamar mandi sekolah.

_WHAT THE HELL_?

Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan erat sembari menarik napas yang sangat panjang. "Ehem!" Naruto berdehem cukup nyaring sampai keduanya terkejut dan berbalik menatap Naruto.

"Na-naru? Hai~ sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya seorang bocah berambut hitam dengan mata hitam dan kulit putih pucat. Senyuman yang terlalu ramah selalu terukir di bibir merahnya, Sai. Sai menarik sosok berambut hitam panjang dan berkulit putih pucat yang juga sedang tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Perkenalkan dia kekasihku."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu sering mendapat pemandangan percintaan sejenis. Tidak di rumah dan di sekolah sama saja. "Hai, aku Naruto. Salam kenal," ucapnya sembari menjabat tangan sosok tersebut.

"Muku, salam kenal balik Naru-_chan_."

"Cih, embel-embel '_chan_' itu sangat kubenci," batin Naruto sembari tetap tersenyum ramah ke arah Sai dan Muku. "Mereka lebih mirip saudara kembar. Sejak kapan Sai punya selera sejenis seperti i-eh tunggu? Ke-kenapa aku seperti pernah dengar nama itu," batin Naruto terus saja meracau tidak jelas sembari terus memperhatikan Muku.

"Ah, kau anak Minato-_san_, bukan? Dia adalah teman ayahku dalam pekerjaan khususnya." Muku tampak tersenyum ramah ke arah Naruto.

"Apa kubilang. Pasti dia sejenis dengan Sasuke dan Itachi-_nii_," batin Naruto merasa tebakannya benar. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. "Aku mau masuk ke toilet du—"

"Ah! oh yeah! Ah_ again_! _There_! Ahhhh!"

Lalu?

Naruto mematung di tempat saat ingin membuka pintu tersebut.

"Ahh ahhh!"

Naruto, Sai, dan Muku hanya mampu saling pandang satu sama lain saat mendengar desahan yang terlalu nyaring tersebut.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Naruto sedikit nyaring.

"Bu-bukan siapa-siapa!"

Naruto kembali cengo saat mendengar jawaban tersebut. Apakah pelaku seks yang ada di dalam toilet itu takut ketahuan?

"Makanya jangan nyaring-nyaring mendesahnya," batin mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Dan?

Naruto dan Sai saling pandang. Sepertinya mereka pernah mendengar suara orang yang menjawab tadi. "Su-suara itu!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

**BERSAMBUNG...**

Ha—ah, maaf untuk apdet yang terlalu lama. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Maaf SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu belum ada lemon. Karena kalo kecepatan lebih terkesan PWP hahaha. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. **I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
